


Bottoms Up!

by l2set



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All Fluff No Rough, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Sexy Coffee Shop, Anal Fingering, Bad Jokes, Bossy Hanzo, Bossy Mccree, Cheesy Nicknames, Client Jesse Mccree, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Exhibitionism, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, Original Side Character Cameos, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Worker Hanzo, Teasing, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: The bells above the door jingled lightly as it swung open, the cacophony from outside trickling into the quiet space between doorways. The attendant at the second door held up a hand, gesturing silently for identification from the people huddled in the vestibule. He nodded to the largest of the bunch, letting him through with a pat to the shoulder, and a low whistle.“Your boy shouldn’t be busy, I saw him before when I was on break.”“He ain’t my boy, Harold. I never even request him - ““You should,” Harold responded, and pushed the large man through the doorway laughing. He stumbled forward when the man pushed him back, and the door shut, leaving Harold with a group of people to ID before letting them into the cafe.





	Bottoms Up!

**Author's Note:**

> a very, very fucking late gift for @[ghostfart69](http://ghostfart69.tumblr.com/). i hope u enjoy it! i did have a lot fun writing it, and i hope y'all can tell that.

The bells above the door jingled lightly as it swung open, the cacophony from outside trickling into the quiet space between doorways. The attendant at the second door held up a hand, gesturing silently for identification from the people huddled in the vestibule. He nodded to the largest of the bunch, letting him through with a pat to the shoulder, and a low whistle.

"Your boy shouldn’t be busy, I saw him before when I was on break.”

“He ain’t my boy, Harold. I never even request him - “

“You should,” Harold responded, and pushed the large man through the doorway laughing. He stumbled forward when the man pushed him back, and the door shut, leaving Harold with a group of people to ID before letting them into the cafe.

“Mr. Jesse how nice of you to join us,” Joan said, greeting him from the counter. He took off his hat, and ran a hand through his hair. “You want your usual, hun?”

“Now, Joanie, do I even have a usual?” She laughed, and started his order before he could continue. “I want it large, hot, and extra sweet. The sweetest that you have, Joanie.”

“You want that all the way, Mr. Jesse?” He nodded, and Joan typed it into her system. “Private or public booth?”

“Public. You know I like to show off, sweetie,” Jesse said, leaning over the counter. He winked at few of the baristas behind the bar, getting drinks ready for their clients.

One of the main reasons Jesse liked coming to _Bottoms Up_ was that for a sex cafe, they actually made decent coffee and baked goods. Most cafes like this were only focused on carnal pleasure and were filled with twenty somethings that weren’t very experienced in all aspects of sex or affection. Those cafes were okay, but Jesse liked the experience and age of the workers at _Bottoms Up_ and it seemed like most of the workers like him as well.

Joanie rang him for his regular order: a large black coffee, with room for cream and sugar. He never had a request for anyone specific, but Harold had said that his boy was available and Jesse was sure that Joanie would be informing his usual worker that he was in. Jesse didn’t need to request anyone, since he had started coming around three years ago, the same man almost always came to service him.

“Alright, one large coffee, extra sweet - all the way - for public,” Joanie repeated. Jesse handed her a black credit chip, signing the receipt with a flourish. “You wanna add a tip?”

“Just a tip?” Jesse answered back, and Joan leaned across the counter to smack him. “I’m gonna tell your boss you assaulted me!”

“Go take your seat, asshole.” Jesse blew her a kiss, and waved, weaving his way through the dining room to his favorite table in near the back corner.

It was positioned so his back to the wall but he could still enjoy the view of what else was going on with other patrons, and other patrons could definitely watch him. He settled back into his big chair, counting the moments until he would be served and _served_. He could see Joanie disappear into the back to get his order ready.

* * *

“Your favorite boy is back in town,” Joanie singsonged out, throwing a towel at Hanzo. “But you have an appointment in fifteen minutes.”

“Which one of my _favorite_ boys asked for me?” Hanzo asked, unimpressed. He let the towel hit the side of his face, not bothering to catch it or look away from the full length mirror he was using. “Well?”

“No one asked for you, Hanzo. It’s Mr. Jesse.”

“He still hasn’t asked for me?” Hanzo said, pouty tone betraying his bored looking face.

“Not like it matters, you have an appointment with Roberto.”

“Miriam can take it,” Hanzo shot back, taking off his shirt, and looking for a different one. Mr. Jesse deserved better than what Roberto would’ve gotten.

“Roberto wants _you_. Besides,” Joanie started, handing Hanzo the shirt he was looking for - a black cotton button down with silver buttons. “Mr. Jesse ordered an extra sweet, all the way - publicly.”

“Huh,” Hanzo said, buttoning up the shirt.

He didn’t mind being extra sweet to most clients, playing hard to get or being out right reluctant. It was fun to a point, but sometimes, especially with clients Hanzo liked, he wanted to take care of them and dote on them. Mr. Jesse was one such client, but he _always_ ordered extra sweet. It wasn’t out of the ordinary that the man wanted it to be public, but he wasn’t always for going all the way. Hanzo usually didn’t mind - Joanie just knew that he had a slight crush on the client.

“So, should I send Miriam to take care of Mr. Jesse?”

“I will kill you.” Joanie let out a laugh and shook her head. “Give my appointment to Miriam. I have more seniority, and Softserve has deeper pockets than Roberto.”

“So, you are selling out Miriam for more cash?”

“Naturally, and Roberto isn’t going to do more than some over the shirt action, maybe beg for a handjob,” Hanzo told Joanie. He switched out shirts again, this time reaching for a cashmere sweater, an eyesore of dark gray and a mustard yellow triangle-like intarsia. It had been a gift from a client that Hanzo had felt inclined to keep as it was made well and expensive.

He took off his pants, wanting to show off his legs more too. The outfit was terrible, high rise black shorts with buttons framing his crotch, and a horrendous looking sweater that wouldn’t sell at bargain prices at the thrift store. Hanzo was sure that Jesse would enjoy it, like most people with deep pockets he had absolutely no taste in clothing.

“Like you are working for _just_ money from Mr. Jesse. I know you better than you think, Hanzo,” Joanie snapped back, and stepped forward, sweeping Hanzo’s hair into a mid-skull ponytail. “That sweater is hideous.”

“It was a gift.”

“From?”

“Remember that creepy old man from a few months ago?”

“The one that goosed you?” Joanie asked, laughing. He nodded, and adjusted the sweater, looking over himself critically in the mirror. “That man has bad tastes in clothes, I cannot believe you kept it.”

“It’s a fifteen-hundred dollar sweater.” Hanzo paused, and smoothed out the shirt. “What is he wearing?”

“The leather jacket, and those really nice jeans,” Joanie answered. “His drink should be ready in a moment. I sent Miriam a text to take care of Roberto.”

“Thank you.”

Hanzo took a deep breath, to ready himself. Jesse had three moods when he came to the cafe, and they all depended on his outfit. Business attire meant that he would be harsh and power hungry, anything casual meant that he would be more shy than anything, and the leather jacket meant flirty and was possibly Hanzo’s favorite mood.

Joanie gave him a pat on the back, and went back to the front, hearing the ringing of the customer service bell. The customers had probably waited long enough for her to get back to them, and Hanzo would need at least a few minutes alone to pull himself together. No matter how much he denied his crush on Mr. Jesse - how much he insisted it was just for the money - Joanie _knew_ that he favored the man, and having to pretend he wanted nothing to do with him was difficult.

“One large black coffee with room, for table seventeen. Ready!” Hanzo called out, and he took a deep breath.

He grabbed the hot cup, and stilled his face, forcing it into an uncaring expression. He wanted to snag a bagel or muffin for Jesse, but doing so would break the illusion the man had ordered. Hanzo was to be as uninterested as possible, a true challenge for him. He spied Miriam on his way to Jesse’s table, the woman giving him the stink eye. He would be hearing it from her afterwards, while he was basking in the glow of a thousand dollar tip and the sweet _Thank you for indulging me, Hanz-some_ whispered in his ear when Jesse left him.

“One large coffee, black with room,” Hanzo said gruffly, placing the ceramic mug on the table harder than necessary. The coffee sloshed dangerously to the side, but didn’t come out of the cup.

“Thank you, sweetness,” Jesse said, giving Hanzo a once over. “Why don’t you take a seat and keep a man company?”

“I have things to do, if you please. If you need anything else,” Hanzo started, and Jesse reached out his flesh hand wrapped his fingers around Hanzo’s wrist.

“C’mon now, I’m sure your boss won’t mind,” Jesse pleaded, tugging on his arm. Hanzo fell forward just barely missing falling face first into Jesse’s lap. “Stay for me, please?”

“Fine, if you insist,” Hanzo told him, sitting down closer than necessary if he really wasn’t into Jesse’s advances. He could smell the man’s cologne - something sharp and clean, different from his usual. “I do not have all day though.”

“Don’t be like that, honey. Give Jesse your name.”

“Why, so you can use it against me when I have to leave? Or when you see me a around?” Hanzo questioned back, unsure if Jesse wanted his real name or a play name. Jesse just blinked at him, almost pouting. “Hanzo.”

“A pretty name for a pretty face,” Jesse cooed, and Hanzo scoffed, turning his head. The man was going to make him blush and that wasn’t part of the game. He swallowed down his slight embarrassment, and leaned against the booth seating.

“Is there anything else that you need?” Hanzo asked, tugging his wrist away from Jesse’s hand. The other man gripped just a bit tighter, nails digging into his flesh. Hanzo attempted to tug away harder, not really putting much effort into the motion.

“Lotsa things,” Jesse replied, free hand coming to rest on Hanzo’s knee. Hanzo felt himself jerk in surprise; usually the other man didn’t move quite as fast, waiting until Hanzo was more relaxed.

“Mr. Jesse I don’t think - “ The hand slid further up his leg, metal fingers rubbing the cuff of his shorts, not so discreetly trying to slip under the fabric. “Sir, this is hardly appropriate.”

“You know what isn’t appropriate, no one has offered me any treats,” Jesse told him, voice low and lips pressed right against Hanzo’s ear. He could feel the brush of Jesse’s beard against his skin, and he shivered, trying to pull away again from the man’s grip.

Jesse grabbed his other leg, and hefted Hanzo up and over his lap, twisting him so they were face to face. Hanzo moved himself to be straddling the other man, trying to get as comfortable as possible, shocked that he had been moved so easily. His knees pressed into the faux leather seating of the booth, and Jesse rested his hands on his hips.

“This is better,” Jesse said, fingers pressing into his flesh. “Now you can’t shy away from me.”

“I am not shying - “

“Don’t lie, Hanzo. I’ve seen you around here, flirting.” He paused, a hand coming up to cup the back of Hanzo’s head, and he pulled him forward, pressing a brief kiss to his lips. “The moment I reach out to you though, you shy away. No need for that, sweetness.”

“Mr. Jesse, this is not appropriate in such a public place,” Hanzo hissed, still trying to play the part requested. The mechanical still resting on his hip slid up his shirt, and Hanzo felt himself blush at the action. “Really, I have to insist - “

“You really don’t want me?” Jesse asked, hand not moving from under his shirt, flesh hand still cupping his head. “Is that really want you want?”

Hanzo bit his lip, thinking. He didn’t know which direction Jesse wanted him to in the role, the man was always adamant about having the sweetest interaction there was, and here he was trying to push Hanzo into admitting that he did want the man. Hanzo lifted his hands from where they rested at his side awkwardly, and put them on Jesse’s shoulders, looking away from him.

“You are a customer, it isn’t right,” Hanzo said quietly, making sure to sound shy, not quite sure if could pull that off. Jesse huffed at that, and Hanzo allowed himself to make a quick glance at the man. He looked like he was enjoying the game still, incredulous as he was a Hanzo’s words.

“That’s what makes it fun,” Jesse whispered to him, pulling him forward for another kiss. Hanzo gave him a beat of resistance, before letting himself give into it. He moved his hands from Jesse’s shoulders to his neck, sinking further into the kiss.

Jesse broke away from him, resting his forehead against Hanzo’s. He blew out a breath, and dropped his hand from behind Hanzo’s head, and slipped under his shirt with his other hand. He pushed up, trying to take Hanzo’s sweater off without moving him too much. Hanzo went with the movement, making sure that Jesse handled his ugly sweater with care.

“That was a gift,” Hanzo told, breaking character just a bit. The sweater was terrible, but he did appreciate that the client had thought him worthy of such a quality item.

“I knew you were a flirt,” Jesse pouted; Hanzo wanted to believe that he was jealous for real. Jesse felt him up, both hands roaming over his chest. “Fit for a coffee boy.”

“It’s the bean bags.” Jesse tilted his head at that, biting his own lips to keep from laughing at the seriousness of the statement. “If you are going to make fun of me - “

“I’m not making fun of you,” Jesse told him, sliding his hands up to cup his pecs. He gave them a slight squeeze. “Just admiring your _bean bags_.”

Hanzo took a deep breath, and felt himself blush. He put his head down on Jesse’s shoulder, hands moving to grip his leather jacket. His shoulders shook as he held back his laughter, trying to reign himself in, to not break character. He slumped, sitting more fully in Jesse’s lap, letting out a small snort of laughter.

“Uh, you okay?”

“You cannot say things so ridiculous, Jesse,” Hanzo answered, words almost garbled through laughter. He didn’t pick his head up from Jesse’s shoulder. He settled himself on Jesse’s lap, the other man not yet hard in his pants.

It wasn’t unusual Hanzo had learned; the first time it had had happened they had a private room, and Jesse nearly cried. He had explained that it was due to his age, diet, and smoking habits. Hanzo had discovered that Jesse knew how to use his metal fingers to turn him into jelly better than any toy on the market.

“What is that voice, Hanzo?” Jesse inquired, massaging his pecs still. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you speak in such a deep tone before.”

“It’s _my_ voice, Jesse. You made me break character - you do realize that I’m not some shy and reluctant virgin,” Hanzo told him, picking his head up from his shoulder. He knew that sometimes his clients forgot that he was in his late thirties, well versed in all manners of physical activity.

“Okay, okay,” Jesse responded, putting up his hands in a mock surrender. “I like it though, no judgement. And yeah, I guess that I forget that you probably aren’t some trigger shy flirt. How do I order this version?”

“The experienced one?” Jesse nodded, and Hanzo cupped his face. “You just ask for Hanzo. I will take care of the rest.”

Jesse nodded, and put his hands back on Hanzo, gently holding onto his hips. Hanzo leaned in and pressed a kiss to his mouth, running his fingers through his beard. He rocked up against Jesse, Jesse’s hands moving to slip into his shorts and cup his ass. Hanzo could feel Jesse’s rumble of pleasure and hear several moans from the voyeurs at the surrounding tables.

Hanzo could feel Jesse’s metal fingers slide down his cleft, fingers cold and very dry. Hanzo didn’t trust many clients to touch him without protection, or slicking up first - but as always Jesse was an exception. Hanzo moved his own hands to the hem of Jesse’s shirt, sticking them underneath, and running his hands up his ribcage. He pushed the shirt up, and Jesse broke the kiss.

“Don’t,” Jesse said, pressing his forehead to Hanzo’s. “Please.”

“Too good to be naked with me?” Hanzo asked, voice teasing. The other man swallowed and shook his head. He kneaded Hanzo’s ass in the shorts, letting out a sigh. “Let me take off the jacket at least.”

“I can take off the jacket, but I’m not going shirtless or pantless in public, not with you looking like that,” Jesse explained further, not making a move to make it easier for Hanzo to remove his jacket.

“Why would you say that?” Hanzo asked. Jesse never had an issue getting undressed when they were in a private room, sometimes he was naked before Hanzo even brought him his drink - lounging across the booth like some actor in a bad porno. Jesse was always oddly confident when Hanzo saw him.

“Because you have a nine pack of abs, and I _drank_ two six packs on the train last night coming home. I don’t want these voyeurs to see me, even though I know they are just watching you,” he admitted, oddly quiet about it.

Hanzo wasn’t going to push him on it, knowing that his incredible looks could be intimidating. He did however move Jesse’s hands from his pants and help him remove his jacket. Jesse took it off quickly and slung it over Hanzo’s shoulders, practically wrapping him up in it. Hanzo could hear some of the others watching them let out quiet _boos_ and Jesse stuck his tongue out at them, shoving his hands back into Hanzo’s shorts.

“You want me to wear your jacket while we do this?” Jesse nodded, and pressed his mouth against Hanzo’s again, drawing him into another kiss. They hadn’t made out this much since the first time Hanzo had serviced him. Jesse was ultra nervous that first time, even though Hanzo knew it wasn’t his first time at the cafe. “It might get messy.”

“A little splooge won’t hurt it,” Jesse said. Hanzo let out another snort of a laugh, bit at his chin, licking his beard. He ground his hips into Jesse’s again. “And I think it might be a bit tight in the shoulders for you.”

“Vulgar,” Hanzo told him, kissing his cheeks and forehead. Jesse’s hands brushed over his shorts, and he pulled away.

“How much did these cost?”

“Like three hundred dollars, why?” Jesse shrugged, and ripped off his shorts with his flesh and mechanical hands. Hanzo pinched his chest in response and shimmied his hips to help Jesse remove the fabric of his shorts.

“Worth it,” Jesse told him. “Lemme get my fingers in you.”

“And how are we going to take care of you?” Hanzo asked, reaching behind him to grab some lube. Jesse wiggled his metal fingers, and Hanzo squeezed the gel into his hand. “Why do you always use that one?”

“I thought you liked the metal fingers,” the other man answered, adjusting Hanzo in his lap, and running his slicked up fingers down the cleft of his ass. Hanzo wiggled in place, and let go of Jesse, slipping his arms into the leather jacket. “Well?”

“I do like the metal fingers - and you didn’t answer my question.”

“You can take care of me by telling me exactly how you would take care of me,” Jesse replied, metal index finger pressing up against his hole, slipping in without much work. He wrapped his flesh hand around Hanzo’s cock, and the other man let out a small moan; Hanzo rocked into the grip. “You are so open.”

“I’ve been working all day, Mr. Jesse, “ Hanzo replied, no longer trying to keep up with the fantasy and just telling it as it was. Jesse grinned, and nipped at his throat, moving his finger further into Hanzo’s body.

“Speak, Hanzo. I believe I asked you to tell me how you would take care of me,” Jesse demanded. Hanzo nodded, happy to have his demanding, bossy client back for a moment. Jesse pushed his middle finger into Hanzo’s hole, pressing it close to his index as he moved them in and out, purposefully in shallow movements.

“I would, um - _oh that’s_ \- I would take you to a private room, Mr. Jesse, so I could get you naked,” Hanzo started. He panted as Jesse continued to finger him, not making any attempt to press against his prostate. Jesse stroked upwards on his cock, not enough pressure to get him off.

“What else, Hanzo?” Jesse asked nonchalantly, twisting his hand as he pulled on Hanzo’s cock. “You tell me something good and I might just let you get off.”

“There’s my bossy client,” Hanzo muttered, leaning into Jesse’s flesh hand, trying to get him to tug more, to help bring him to to orgasm. He was close but not nearly close enough. “I would get you naked, maybe finally get those thighs on me.”

“You want me to sit on your face?” Jesse asked, finally pressing his metal fingers further inside of Hanzo’s body. He brushed over his prostate as Hanzo nodded, whole body shuddering at the contact. “That means that you think about me when you aren’t at work, sweetness.”

Hanzo nodded, unable to deny that. Jesse worked his prostate a bit more, Hanzo’s body squeezing around his fingers. He stroked his cock harder, and Hanzo didn’t know if he wanted to rock forward or sit down further. Hanzo had thought about Jesse outside of work, thought about the man sitting on his face and finally tasting him after this time.

“Yes,” Hanzo moaned out, and decided that he wanted his cock to have all the attention. Jesse’s metal fingers were talented, but he could barely fit two inside of him. His warm flesh hand however, wrapped completely around his dick and he knew exactly how to give a great a hand job. “Faster, please.”

“I believe that I pay for the privilege to make that decision,” Jesse reminded him, but sped up his stroking anyway, Hanzo giving out a low moan. He chanced a glance to the men watching, all of them paying attention to Hanzo only. Hanzo was paying attention to Jesse, panting hard and rutting into his hand. He gripped Jesse’s shirt, sweat on his brow, and let out another cry.

Jesse twisted his hand, and pressed his fingers further into Hanzo to match his strokes. Hanzo was making obscene noises, clearly playing to his crowd of voyuers - for all the times Jesse had spent with Hanzo in private, the man was never loud in the throes of passion. His nose and brow would wrinkle up, and he would dig his nails into Jesse’s biceps, just the smallest of sighs coming from his lips. The exaggerated moans and groans were not at all sexy to Jesse, but he understood Hanzo’s need to play for the crowd, it was how he made a living after all.

“C’mon, Jesse, let me have it - “ Hanzo cried out, tossing his head back and rocking his hips forward. Jesse gave him what he wanted, fingers rubbing against his prostate and jerking Hanzo to the brink. He _ah ah ah’d_ loudly, spilling himself all over Jesse’s fingers, and slumped forward as Jesse continued to stroke him through his orgasm, forehead resting against his shoulder.

Jesse pulled his fingers out from Hanzo, reaching over to the table for some napkins, and rang the bell in the center of the table. It would signal to someone that their activities were done and that they should bring the bill and a robe for the Hanzo. Mccree gently cleaned off Hanzo and his own hand, tilting Hanzo’s chin up from his shoulder and giving him a soft kiss. It was something that they always did when he bought a private room, and all the men watching wasn’t going to stop him from doing their little ritual.

“Was that good for you, hun?” Jesse asked, and Hanzo nodded, putting his head back on his shoulder. Jesse could hear the clicking of heels approaching their table, a soft robe dropped over Hanzo and the check holder on the table. Joanie gave Jesse a quick pat on the head, and left, taking his undrank coffee with her.

“Mmm-hmm,” Hanzo mumbled, and Jesse helped him get out of the leather jacket, and into the robe, forcing himself to ignore the men quietly booing that he was covering Hanzo up. Hanzo kissed Jesse’s neck, and settled himself further into his lap. “Take me to my room, Jesse.”

“Yeah, yeah, let me pay the bill,” Jesse told him. Hanzo reached back and grabbed the check, looked at it. Hanzo took the pen in the bill fold and crossed out some numbers, scribbling in his own notes. “Joanie not charge me enough?”

“She has a soft spot for you, so she never charges you enough,” Hanzo informed him. “I expect to be paid in cash for the pants, separate from the tip.”

“You’re just mad that you didn’t get my tip today,” Jesse snapped back, toothy grin causing Hanzo to flick his nose. Jesse took the bill from him and whistled, Hanzo had added an additional fifteen-hundred dollars to the bill for “not being able to get it up” and “destroying my favorite pants”. Jesse shrugged, and signed the bill, card number already on file. “You wanna get my wallet out?”

“Take me to my room first,” Hanzo demanded, arms going around Jesse’s neck.

Jesse rolled his eyes, and hefted himself up from the booth, pushing the table back a bit. Hanzo’s legs went around his waist, his hands gripping his thighs to keep him stable. Jesse had never gone to Hanzo’s back rooms from the public side of the cafe, always taking him there when they used private rooms. He felt just a bit embarrassed walking through the cafe and people watching him carry one of the workers, who was currently biting at his neck.

“You wore him out, Mr. Jesse,” Joanie called out, stepping away from the counter to input the door code to let him into the back. He never saw any other client in the back rooms, but no one ever said anything about him wandering their halls.

Hanzo’s room was the last door on the left, and from Jesse understood it was the biggest and best maintained. He had often mentioned the perks of being one of the senior most staff members - getting to choose his clients, having a large room, and the end of year bonuses were quite good too. Hanzo’s hands were in Jesse’s back pocket and taking his wallet before his door even shut.

“So eager,” Jesse teased. Hanzo jumped off of him, and flicked him again in the nose.

“Just for your money,” Hanzo let him know, opening up the wallet and pulling out cash. The first time Jesse had tipped him he had just handed him his wallet and told him to take what he deserved, and after that first time, Hanzo always helped himself. “What do you think I was worth today?”

“Well, you’re gonna make sixty percent of the bill that you added fifteen-hundred dollars too, and you were very good those boys out there watching. Didn’t even poke fun at my little problem - “

“Your problem is never _little_ ,” Hanzo muttered, counting out bills. “Twelve hundred?”

“Hmm,” Jesse started, scratching his head and pretending to think. He walked himself backwards to sit down on Hanzo’s couch, Hanzo following after him. “Might as well make it fifteen, sugar.”

“Always so generous, must be why I like you so much.”

“You like me?” Jesse asked, voice teasing and Hanzo dropped into his lap. “I thought you just liked my money.”

“You think that anyone else gets to come back to my sanctuary? Please. There are others that have deeper pockets than you, and I don’t treat them this good,” Hanzo told Jesse almost defensively, and reclined back on the couch, leg stretching across his lap.

“I’m just teasing, Hanzo. But it’s nice to know how much you care.” Hanzo huffed at that, and threw Jesse’s wallet at his face, clutching his fifteen hundred dollar tip. He reached behind him, and opened a drawer on the side table and slipped the money inside of it. “You don’t gotta get so upset about it, I see you pouting.”

“I am not - “ Hanzo started to deny, and nearly jumped as Jesse ran his metal hand up his leg and under his robe. “I will charge you extra if you want a round two.”

“Always the businessman,” Jesse said, and removed his hand. He moved Hanzo’s legs off of him, and stood up, stretching. “But I have to get before you start rambling, otherwise there will be a round two. And I have a meeting tomorrow.”

Hanzo did pout at that. Usually Jesse was able to stay for a little while, talking to Hanzo and helping him relax after their activities. He never did like it when the other man to cum and run, it left Hanzo feeling unsatisfied and strangely unattractive. Hanzo jumped off the couch just as quickly, grabbing at Jesse’s shirt.

“No, don’t be like that - we haven’t seen each other in forever,” Hanzo said, feeling like he was practically begging. Maybe Joanie was a little right when she said Hanzo had a crush. “You owe me.”

“I owe you?”

“You come here and you play with me, and you don’t even have the decency to let me play with that damn cock of yours,” Hanzo said. Jesse barked out a laugh, and tugged Hanzo closer to him. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Hanzo found that he didn’t mind too much being wrapped up in his arms.

“I can’t help that, Hanzo. Sometimes you’re too pretty it intimidates a man. How about I come around again before I leave, and I let you have your way with me however you want - I’m curious to hear more about your plans for my thighs.”

Jesse let him go, and took a step back. Hanzo pursed his lips, excited at the prospect of seeing Jesse again soon, but still unhappy with it at the same time. He wouldn’t be able to actually fulfill his own fantasy he had for the man. He wanted to be smothered by those thighs, and he couldn’t do that on the clock.

“What if we got together outside of this?” Hanzo asked, a strange feeling coming over him. _Nervousness_ , the back of his mind supplied; a feeling that he didn’t get very often when he was at the cafe. Here he was the favorite worker, the man with the most clients, most beloved. Anyone would kill to be in Jesse’s position right now and Hanzo knew it - and he was still afraid that the other man might say no.

“I guess Joanie wasn’t lying when she said you liked me,” Jesse told Hanzo, and stepped back to him. He slipped his hand into back pocket and went through his wallet again, pulling out a card. “Here’s my number, I should be in town for another two weeks. Give me a call, okay?”

“Uh, yes, of course - “ Jesse nodded and Hanzo swallowed. “This isn’t a work thing, you know.”

“I suspected as much, sweetness. You’re a professional, I don’t think you would do your work outside of this place - too many variables. I’m honored, and I’m gonna let you call me - just in case you change your mind. And now, I really do have to go, gonna be late for my meeting.”

“Yes, yes, of course. Thank you,” Hanzo told him. He watched as Jesse walked out of the door, clutching the card to his chest. He bit his own lip and felt giddy about it.

Joanie was never going to let him live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> well ??? what did we think ??? it wasn't beta'd and had a very very brief once over. 
> 
> as always, drop me a comment or visit me on [tumblr](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


End file.
